Love on a Rainy Day
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: After a hard day of training, when it looks like rain is about to fall, Chloe just wants to get home before the storm starts. But Alek has other plans in mind. Chloe is about to find out how just sexy rain can make certain things. Songfic to Summer Rain.


**I've been thinking about doing this fanfic for a while and finally got around to it. The song is **_**Summer Rain **_**by Matthew Morrison. For some reason, this first line "**_**On the rooftop, thinking it's about to pour,**_**" made me think of Chloe and Alek (I guess 'cause they spend a lot of time on rooftops?)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Nine Lives of Chloe King.**

"Alek, hurry up!" Chloe said impatiently, staring up at the darkening sky. She had no umbrella and it was already starting to drizzle.

She and Alek had been training on the rooftops when the ominous, dark clouds rolled in and they decided to stop for the day. It had already been hot and humid earlier, a sign of the storm to come.

Chloe glanced down at the streets, watching people dart for shelter from the rain.

_On the rooftop thinking it's about to pour_

_People run for shelter, trying to got you that storm_

"Scared of a little rain?" Alek teased, grabbing Chloe hips from behind, startling her.

"Alek, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" she said, hitting his arm.

"Come on," Alek said with a smirk, "I thought girls liked that whole romantic, kissing in the rain thing." Had this been a few weeks ago, his comment would have made Chloe's face turn red with embarrassment. But lately, her and Alek had been getting closer and while his flirty comments still made her heart flutter, she was ready for them.

_But I got you with me, the sun behind me, so what are we leaving for?_

_Let's stay, let's get carried away_

"Well this girl doesn't want to get soaked," she said. Alek raised an eyebrow.

"You're eyes sat different," he murmured seductively in that sexy British accent of his, "As does your heart." Chloe mentally cursed super Mai hearing.

"Making out on a rooftop," Chloe said, placing a finger on her chin in mock thought, "What if someone saw us."

"I don't care," Alek said, backing Chloe against a door.

_Your eyes are begging me to touch you there_

_Could be a thousand people watching, but we don't care_

Alek stared at Chloe for a second. The neon blue lights from the sign of whatever store they were currently on the rooftop of reflected off of her face, reflecting in her eyes. Sometimes, it startled Alek how beautiful Chloe was. With her hair, slightly damp from the rain and falling into her wide eyes and a light blush staining her cheeks, she was the most gorgeous creature he had ever seen.

_But I look at you tonight_

_So beautiful under these neon lights, yeah_

_Who needs Lover's Lane?_

_Right up on this rooftop, let's make love in the summer rain_

_Oh oh, oh oh_

_In the summer rain_

_Oh oh, oh oh_

Alek leaned forward and kissed Chloe right there in the pouring rain. He wasn't what he expected hr to do. Run? Hit him? Both?

All he knew was that he was definitely surprised when she started to kiss him back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Somehow, the dark clouds, swift wind and pouring rain only added to the romantic mood. He could taste the salty rain on her sweet lips, the wind blowing her intoxicating scent into his nose. They were both soaked by the rain in a matter of seconds, but neither seemed to care.

_Nothing better than giving this all to you_

_And the weather's only adding to the mood_

_See the wind's blowing, the fire's going, both of us soaking wet_

_Let's stay, yeah, let's get carried away_

Alek's hand slid over her wet skin, where her top had risen up. Chloe let out a sudden gasp at the contact, breaking the kiss.

_Your eyes are begging me to touch you there_

_Could be a thousand people watching, but we don't care_

Keeping his lips busy, Alek ghosted his lips over her jaw line and down her neck. Chloe wondered for a minute what was it about being soaked in rain, in the middle of a storm that made all of this seem so much…_sexier_?

_But I look at you tonight_

_So beautiful under these neon lights, yeah_

_Who needs Lover's Lane?  
Right up on this rooftop, let's make love, in the summer rain_

_Oh oh, oh oh_

_In the summer rain_

_Oh oh, oh oh_

_There's no place that I'd rather make l-l-l-love to you, right here on this roof_

Alek looked up at Chloe, cupping her cheek in his hand. The neon lights reflected off her blue eyes, making them look otherworldly. She pinks lips were slightly parted, her chest rising with each breath.

He loved her. He had known since the moment he saw her that he had fallen hard.

_Yeah, I look at you tonight_

_So beautiful under these neon lights, yeah_

_Who needs Lover's Lane?_

_Right up on this rooftop, let's make love in the summer rain!_

Alek rested his forehead against Chloe's and for a second, the just held each other, their breath mingling, taking in the moment.

"I love you Chloe King," Alek whispered before he could even stop the words from coming out of his mouth.

_Look at you tonight_

_So beautiful under these neon lights, yeah_

_Who needs Lover's Lane?_

_Right up on this rooftop, let's make love, in the summer rain_

_Oh oh, oh oh_

_In the summer rain_

_Oh oh, oh oh_

_In the summer rain_

_Oh oh, oh oh_

_In the summer rain_

_Oh oh, oh oh_

_In the summer rain_

Her wide eyes darted up to his and, for that moment, Alek could have sworn that his heart stopped in anticipation.

"I love you too Alek," Chloe whispered, a smile gracing her face. Alek grinned, letting out a breath he hadn't even realized he was holding in. And he kissed her again, pouring out all the feelings he held for her into the kiss.

Chloe smiled against Alek's lips, tightening her arms around his neck and deepening the kiss as she thought, _Rain isn't so bad after all._

**So there's **_**Love on a Rainy Day**_**. Also, I'm aware that the song means something...dirtier ;)...that what I wrote, but I wanted to keep this rated T. I hope you all liked it! Please Review!**

**Please follow me on twitter! I'll be posting upcoming stories, delays, etc. My name on twitter is _MoonlghtSpirit_. I'm aware of the misspelling, it was on purpose since _MoonlightSpirit _was already taken, I just took out the "i". But it is under the name MoonlightSpirit (with an "i" this time) Follow me please! Link on my profile page!**


End file.
